


heartbreak is the national anthem

by Akar, lachance



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Спроси его через тридцать лет, как выглядит ад на земле, он вспомнит именно это.





	heartbreak is the national anthem

Флойд нездешний, Слэйд в курсе, сосланный — как еще переезд в это уебище под Аппалачи назвать, — то ли зачем-то, то ли за что-то, к дальнему родственнику. Готэмский — узнает недавно, из обрывка чужих разговоров.  
Слэйду это не говорит ни о чем, город и город, десятки, сотни таких же по стране, больше и меньше.  
Другое он знает наверняка. Они с Флойдом не похожи до черта, только в одном как братья-близнецы: свалить из этой дыры хотят как одержимые. Флойд — обратно, Слэйд — куда глаза глядят.  
У обоих — никакой возможности.

–

Когда Слэйд видит Флойда в первый раз, он думает, что такого в драке зашибут и не заметят. Если он вообще приблизиться рискнет или не удерет сразу.  
Флойд лезет в драку с Ником из-за какой-то херни на первой же перемене. Огребает, конечно, от души, но Ник до него больше не доебывается.  
Флойд выходит сейчас из тира, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь из разбитого носа, а Слэйд гадает, в состоянии ли тот, с кем он там пиздился, выйти своими ногами вообще.

–

— Ауч.  
— Не скули, — Слэйд промокает бинт в водке, — шрамы украшают.  
— Ни хера. Они значат, что кто-то все-таки по тебе попал.  
Ему бы в травму, но местные очень любят вызывать копов. Чертово захолустье — ты всегда на виду.  
Флойд скалится, запекшаяся кровь склеивает губы корочкой.  
— А хорошо я его отделал, а?  
Слэйд вскидывает брови и прижимает бинт сильнее, чем надо — чтобы охнул от боли и заткнулся.  
Флойд, конечно, не затыкается все равно.

–

— Я бы тебя на его месте уже вытолкал взашей, — лениво говорит Слэйд, растягиваясь на нагретой солнцем крыше.  
— Зажигалку дай, — отмахивается Флойд, садится рядом, скрестив ноги.  
Ну. Выгнать бы не выгнал, но будь у него самого троюродный внук, таскающий сигареты — по шее бы точно надавал.  
Слэйд шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки, потом — прикуривает Флойду, зажимая в зубах свою сигарету.

–

Девчонка, из-за которой он дрался с Ником, нашла себе другого раньше, чем на Флойде синяки зажили. Он забыл, как она выглядит, и того быстрее.  
— Потому что когда дерешься за женщину, — он значительно поднимает палец вверх, — ты герой. А когда ты набил кому-то морду просто так — ты псих конченый, которого врачам показать надо.  
— Да плевать тебе на нее было.  
— Кто сказал? На нее — плевать. На урода, который руки распустил — не плевать. Чуешь разницу?  
Разницу Слэйд не чувствует. Драка есть драка, не важно, ради чего. Он никогда не был фанатом насилия, щенячьего тестостерона, но наличие мотивации как факт — мог уважать.  
В массе здесь ссаживали друг об друга кулаки от скуки. Ничего интересного.

–

Слэйд медлит лишнюю секунду, когда берет у Флойда полупустую уже бутылку, продляя случайное прикосновение.  
Он ни при чем, хэй, просто засмотрелся на экран. Чистая случайность.  
Делает глоток.  
Дешевого вискаря, купленного ему Джеком за пару баксов «доплаты», в бутылке больше чем колы, и это дерьмо уж куда хуже укушенного летучей мышью сенбернара с экрана.  
В голову дает неплохо.  
— Бутылку дай, тормоз, — бормочет Флойд и, Слэйду кажется, тоже забирает ее дольше нужного.

–

В кинотеатре под открытым небом ретроспектива хорроров, старых, дешевых, тех, лицензия на которые стоит гроши. И туда идут все, потому что заняться здесь все равно больше нечем.  
Два бара на один сэвен элевен — спроси его через тридцать лет, как выглядит ад на земле, он вспомнит именно это. Управление шерифа с одной тусклой лампочкой под потолком. Петушиные бои на заправках. Густой лес, будто специально созданный для того, чтобы трупы прятать, ей богу...  
— А ну, не отвлекайся, — Флойд тычет его локтем в бок. А потом закидывает ноги в тяжелых ботинках на приборную панель.  
Он правда постоянно отвлекается.  
Флойд сует ему теплое пиво и пьяно приваливается виском к плечу. От него разит алкоголем — выпил он раз в пять больше, чем Слэйд. Тот беззлобно дергает рукой:  
— Смотри свой чертов фильм.  
— Мм.  
Чтобы подняться, Флойду приходится опереться ему на ногу. И ладонь он после этого не убирает.  
Спроси Слэйда кто через тридцать лет — он точно вспомнит, как выглядит ад. Два бара на один сэвен элевен. Улицы, расчерченные условными контурами домов, как в «Догвилле». И они — на переднем сидении допотопного доджа, в тени под проектором, где их никто не увидит.

–

Если Флойд когда-нибудь прославится и решит писать мемуары, прошлая ночь будет в главе «мои самые идиотские поступки». Хер знает, будут ли в этой книге другие главы вообще.  
— Пардон.  
— Чего. Ты белку словил, что ли.  
Слэйд растрепаннее обычного и, по ходу, только проснулся. Флойд малодушно думает, что можно понадеяться, что он забыл, и попытаться свести все в шутку сейчас.  
— За то, что я… Ну ночью, — говорит он вместо этого. За то что я полез к тебе целоваться, окей? Не тупи, Уилсон, ну.  
Уилсон тупит. Еще пару секунд. Потом хлопает ладонью себе по лбу.  
— Ты умственно отсталый, Лоутон.  
Потом — затаскивает Флойда внутрь, ухватив за воротник, и целует, прижав к захлопнутой двери.

–

— Да чтоб тебя черти драли, — выдыхает Флойд как-то беспомощно, когда Слэйд целует его в кадык, жмется вплотную. Тощий, горячий, жесткий.  
Слэйду нравится.  
Он сгребает чуть отросшие темные волосы в кулак, тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову, ведет языком по шее.  
— Блядь.  
Засосов бы ему наставить, на видных местах и поярче, но никаких следов, приходится держать себя в руках.

–

Флойд, блядь, громкий. Это не то чтобы новость.  
Сейчас совсем пиздец. Флойд то скулит, то всхлипывает, когда Слэйд натягивает его на свой член.  
Когда начинает стонать в голос — приходится зажать рот ладонью.  
— Блядь, Лоутон, весь город перебудишь.

–

По крайней мере, он попытается.  
Флойд всхрипывает и кусает его за пальцы, бедра сжимает — сильный, как дьявол, а еще чертовски тесный — и от этого голову заволакивает так, будто он обкурился.  
И теперь галлюцинирует о том, как трахает своего новоявленного лучшего друга на узкой скрипучей койке, подложив подушку ему под задницу.  
У Флойда красные пятна на шее и на щеках, и вена вздувается на лбу. Ему больно — он пытается скрывать, но выходит паршиво. Слэйд проталкивается по дюйму в бешеном напряжении, проклинает и его, и себя, а потом Флойд просто вскидывается на локтях и лезет целоваться — и черт бы побрал это все.  
Черт бы побрал это все.

–

Флойд потом сидит рядом на краю постели, растрепанный, довольный, натянув только незастегнутые джинсы. Потягивается, лезет за мятой пачкой.  
— Не смотри на меня так. Любой приличный человек курит после секса, телевизор хуйни не скажет.  
Слэйд смотрит на него, потому что он красивый, но.  
— Лоутон, где ты, а где приличные люди.

–

Утром они курят последнюю сигарету на двоих, а Флойд пиздит без умолку. О том, кто будет следующим президентом, пусть и до выборов еще как до проклятой луны пешком. О том, что его заебала жара, он хочет снег. О том, что Слэйд его тоже заебал и вполне буквально, и как приличный человек теперь обязан на нем жениться, ну или хотя бы приготовить завтрак, потому что из кровати Флойда не выкурит даже конец света.  
Слэйд притаскивает ему тарелку с яичницей и почти не подгоревшими сосисками, хэй, он старался, черт возьми, кто виноват, что сковородка всратая.  
— Пиздец ты романтик, Уилсон.

–

Они смотрят чертов салют на четвертое июля. Вместе, взявшись за руки, как... нормальные люди, чтоб их.  
Ладонь у Лоутона мокрая от пота, и футболка к спине липнет. Солнце шпарило весь день, как бешеное, и к ночи осталась тяжелая, давящая духота. Ниже на пирсе собрался, кажется, весь город, но они забрались на холм, где почти тихо и никого — даром что для этого пришлось пару раз локти ссадить о камни. Заживет.  
Салюты взрываются в небе, нависшем низко над их головами. Флойд трется виском о плечо Слэйда.  
— Эй.  
— Мм.  
— А неплохо, что мы?..  
Черт его знает, что он пытается этим сказать. Вместе надираемся. Трахаемся. Не оказались по разные стороны поножовщины. Что мы здесь.  
Слэйд его даже за плечо приобнимает — какого хрена, почему нет. Тот отчаянно ржет, приваливаясь боком, бормочет:  
— Пиздец, вот нас не видит мормонская община.  
Салюты грохочут.

–

Другой край страны, а дерьмо почти то же самое.  
— А с одним глазом ты не такой уж и красавец, — буднично говорит Флойд.  
Ему не смешно. Слэйд хмыкает.  
Под правым глазом красуется огромный синяк, губы разбиты. Следов больше, провидцем быть не надо, просто не видно под толстовкой.  
Слэйд в синяках и ссадинах, Слэйд с вывихами — что тут нового, ублюдок дерется при каждом удобном случае.  
Самые яркие следы у него не с уличных драк. Каждый раз.  
— Оставайся тут уже, — говорит Флойд, — деду плевать, а у меня есть клевый коврик у кровати.  
Слэйд прикладывает протянутую им холодную бутылку к глазу.  
— Заебал. Не ходи. Не отвечай, в конце концов, он сильнее.  
Видит бог, Слэйд бешеный, Слэйд не умеет не отвечать на удар.  
Видит бог, будь у Флойда здесь винтовка, хоть какой-то чертов огнестрел, в этот раз он бы не промахнулся. Где только достать оружие.  
— Это пока, — зло улыбается Слэйд, дергает плечом. — Не приду — придет сам.  
— Спать пиздуй, — вздыхает Флойд. — Коврик, диван, кровать. Что тебе больше нравится.  
Нет у него никакой эмпатии, он слово-то это узнал пару лет назад, ему просто тоже больно какого-то черта.

–

— Я героем буду, — ухмыляется Слэйд. — Увидишь.  
Они снова на крыше кинотеатра. Уже хоть жить там оставайся, но начинает холодать.  
«Я вижу, что тебе пора завязывать с новостями», — думает Флойд.  
— Герои умирают быстро и бесславно, ты в курсе?  
Сегодня США вмешались в гражданскую войну в Ливане.

–

Флойд вспоминает его редко — как дыру в подкладке, про которую думаешь, что надо бы зашить, а через пять секунд забываешь о ней. Каждый в юности натворил немало херни, это нормально, это называется взросление. Лишь однажды эта мысль задерживается — жара в Мемфисе просто невыносимая, его рубашку можно выжимать, дуло того и гляди докрасна раскалится, а ему нужно найти в толпе этого сенаторского сынка... Обычная история. Для молодых и голодных привезли немного англичан — Стратс и кого-то еще, кого он во время длинных ночных перегонов вряд ли слышал по радио. Потная горячая толпа колышется, как в песне Катрины и Волн. Как там было...  
Он находит нужное лицо в перекрестье и с тех пор следит за ним цепко, как бойцовая собака. Вот мальчишка покупает бухло и траву. Пробивается к сцене, поближе к кумирам поколения постарше. Хватается за кого-то, чтобы удержаться, но все равно падает в подсохшую на дневной жаре грязь под ногами. Нужно выждать.  
Под Аппалачи ничего такого не устраивали никогда — это была сонная лощина, даром что без мистической херни. Чтобы развлечься, им пришлось сотню миль гнать на запад, едва не бросив машину в конце пути — прямо под знаком «проезд запрещен». Это даже не концерт был — так, любительские хэппенинги под открытым небом. Лило все три дня, площадка у сцены смахивала на бои в грязи. Если нарисовать ей две полоски у себя на щеках, тебя могли осудить за это, но еще не могли — посадить. Время было другое.  
Жизнь была другой.  
Никакой травы и кислоты не было нужно, чтобы от музыки и близости сносило крышу. Ни одной из тех групп он не знал, потому что до долгих перегонов из одного конца страны в другой ради контракта, ради побега или ради того, чтобы залечь на дно, ему оставалось года три или четыре. Теперь Флойд может назвать себя меломаном. Практического смысла в этом нет и не было никогда. Или вот кино — все, что привозили в кино тем летом, они до дыр пересмотрели, а толку-то, если сейчас он помнит только, как тесно было в додже, если попытаться отодвинуть сидения и встать перед Слэйдом на колени, потянуть ширинку вниз; перегнуться через рычаг, и чтобы он надавил на основание шеи; полфильма плохо шутить, что у них аж два задних сидения свободны, и может быть... Слэйд считал его безмозглым. И он всегда соглашался.

Удобного момента для выстрела Флойду приходится ждать до самой темноты.

–

Выросшие злые щенки обычно оказываются волками, бойцовскими псами — на край, с чего бы им двоим стать исключением.  
Не видят друг друга дочерта лет, так, знают из дарквеба, что пошли не слишком разными дорогами. Рабочих точек пересечения нет: пока Слэйд носится за наркокартелями и сеет еще больший хаос в странах, одержимых гражданской войной, Флойду больше по душе вычищать высокопоставленный городской мусор да педофилов, да и взгляды на политику у них разные тоже, сплошной вин-вин и параллельные прямые.  
Встречаются случайно почти три десятка лет спустя, даже не встречаются: видят друг друга в баре на западе Джерси. Флойд пьет с Томом, Слэйд — с Биллом: имена сообщников в даркнете тоже найти не проблема.  
Подойти бы с идиотской шуткой про типаж или насмешливо спросить «Хэй, он лучше меня?»  
Ответ «да» очевиден и не несет ничего кроме облегчения: эй, рад, что у тебя все хорошо, рад, что у тебя тот, кто тебе нужен, в конце концов, свобода — это лучшее, что они могли друг другу дать за пределами заснеженного горного городка.  
Они делают вид, что друг друга не заметили. 


End file.
